Mobile Suit Gundam : Blood is Freedom's stain
by Joe Ultra
Summary: UC 0085. Disobeying orders, the 'Saxon' continues their search for the enemy. While our friends have to think on what to do with Tony. Chapter 6: Lonely soldier, unknown grave.
1. Chapter 1: Sieg Zeon

Mobile Suit Gundam : Blood is Freedom's stain

Side 1, Lagrange 5 U.C. 0079.12.24

The battle for Solomon has begun

_We need to hold this rock, no matter what…_ _No reinforcements._ _I hope…_ _I hope that Lord Dozle will be able to lead us to victory under these circumstances._ _Outnumbered and unskilled, nice mess we got ourselves into…_

Thought the young commander of the newly founded 527th 'Shadow Angels' to himself. Quickly promoted on the battlefield and as quickly assembled into a 3 man unit.

_All three of us barely saw any action, me for instance only fought during the Battle of Loum and got stuck on defending this rockpile. As for the other two;_

Geff Eleck's a survivor of Ramba Ral's unit and Dave Hawkë just came from a MS-training battalion.

_Outside the fighting's intense, many have perished and there's no end to the Federate troops. At least we have abunch of goodpilots on this one, major Anavel Gato for one. Intercepted enemy communications are already nicknaming him the Nightmare of Solomon._

_My brother isn't doing so bad himself with his MA-06 Val Varo._

_Both aces are a real boost for morale. _

_We're called back in for repairs…_

The 2nd Lt is deeply sunk in his thoughts, almost asleep, in his Zaku-II. Outside the cockpit the sounds and echos of the working engineers are well hearable inside his cockpit. In space gate 7 stands the pride of the Shadow Angels;

One MS-06f2 Zaku-II Commander type, carrying the standard 90mm machinegun and newly fitted missilepods on the lower legs. Hawkë has the same MS but outfitted with a 180mm Dopp cannon, while on the other hand Geff pilots a busted up MS-09r Rick-Dom. That uses the traditional 360mm bazooka.

-

_Elsewhere on Solomon_

Dozle Zabi enters his private chambers where his beloved wife Zenna and daughter Mineva await him. He nearly entered the room and was already giving orders to the present maids.

"We must prepare for the worst, get all the women into the escape capsule immediately!" he roars to them.

"Yes Lord Zabi" is the calm submissive answer given by the maids, accompagnied by a polite bow without ever making eye contact.

The vice admiral makes his way towards little Mineva's cradle, where a nervous Zenna waits for him with their sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Get going Zenna" he tries to order her.

"Oh Dozle…" Zenna sighs "is the battle going so badly?"

Dozle Zabi tries to avoid the question by ordering the maids around again "Get a move on!"

"Yes sir"

"There there Zenna don't worry, we'll be allright. I simply want to take extra caution for Mineva's sake." He speaks in a comforting tone and bows a bit over his daughter and tries to joke about the fighting outside "The noise of battle might disturb her nap"

He laughs at his own joke.

"She's used to loud noises." Zenna remarks in turn.

Her answer is treated on an even bolder laugh than before and Dozle returns to the command centre.

-

In the commandroom colonel Rekad informs vice admiral Zabi that the entire Tianem fleet is positioned in the wreckage of Side 1.

"Their main fleet can attack at any moment sir."

Dozle takes place in his chair and gets a cup of coffee from Rekad "Shall we request the 7th Fleet for support sir? We need all the help we can get."

"Beg Kycilia for help! That would make me the laughing stock of the Pricipality of Zeon." While drinking his coffee. "Send in the Gwaren fleet to assault their main fleet."

Out of nowhere comes a blinding flash striking Solomon and shakes it violently, destroying everything in its path. Dozle drops his cup, staining the control panel with coffee and turns his head slightly away from the strong white glow coming from the viewscreen.

"Rekad what is happening!"

The colonel's assessing the damage, letting the computers run different kinds of scans "Space gate 6 is gone… evaporated."

"What are they using?"

Rekad doesn't understand the readings, rechecking the readouts and analysis' "Radar didn't pickup anything and there's no trace of energy particles."

"How? What can the source of it be?" Dozle Zabi's starting to panic, hitting his armrest and points ominously towards Rekad. "Locate!"

"It's from the main enemy fleet somewhere."

That can't be! I thought we sent the Gwaren fleet in to take care of them." he bellows. "Fine, get me an uplink with Kycilia's base on Granada!"

-

_Meanwhile back in space gate 7_

The earthquake caused from the direct hit of the solar ray rocks the young young Ken Layzner out of his seat onto the floor of his cockpit. A wave of panic rushes through the repairdeck. The 2nd Lt. jumps to his feet puts his helmet back on and opens the hatch. _Phew, no airleaks_; he thinks while flying through the air. Much of the small equipment flies aimlessly around, some engineers are hunting after it. Ken himself hits a floating toolbox, which throws his sidearm out of its holster.

He encounters one of his comrades, Geff. "Eleck, what just happened?"

"I don't know, but it seems that space gate 6 above us is destroyed, we're lucky to be alive" Eleck responds terrified.

Several minutes later Lord Dozle Zabi enters the dock. Quickly somebody yells atten-SHUN! The Shadow Angels crew alligned in a row and salute their superior. Dozle has no time for salutations and gets right to the point.

"Gentlemen, I'm taking you away from the frontlines and assigning you to defend a Komusai, a civilian refugee transport heading for Granada. But most importantly it also carries my wife and daughter, so there is no room for mistakes."

He hisses the last part, stressing mistakes.

"Now gear up and assemble outside the hangardoor of space gate 23!"

The Shadow Angels respond simultaneous "Sir, yes sir!" and fly off towards their MS.

As Ken takes his jump to fly away, Dozle grabs his ankle and pulls him back.

"Remember Lt Layzner, if something happens to that shuttle…

Don't even think about coming back." Dozle whispers in his ear.

"Sir, I… No WE will gladly give our lives to protect them!"

Dozle Zabi freaks out on hearing that and punches Ken in the stomach.

"A war is not won by dying for the Cause! Wars are won by making the enemy die for his Cause!"

He then throws Ken towards his Zaku II.

"Remember Lt Layzner, the spirit of Zeon cannot live on with a dead man!"

Slowly spinning around Ken salutes this new lesson "… Yes Sir"

Inside his cockpit he flips some switches, firing up his MS, and checks his readings. "All green, good to go" he speaks out on the closed intercom of his unit. Dave's the first to answer "Same here, locked and loaded", followed by Geff "All systems nominal, although I wanted something else than this rustbucket" Dark had to laugh at that remark, while Ken Layzner answered dry "Once we're back I'll see if they'll issue you one of those new Gelgoogs"

"Bridge 7 to Shadow Angels, you are cleared for launch." The extern comm channel pops up. The heavy plasteel doors open up, released from their magnetic locks.

Before going out Ken looks at a photograph on his cockpit interior, the portrait of his family, _Mina I… I'm…_. He touches the picture gently, a portrait of a happier time once. Himself in uniform, back then still just an Ensign. To his left stands Mina, who carries their newborn baby daughter, Ivy. The photo is dated, UC 0070.04.09.

Ken pulls his attention away from the picture as well as the haunting memories that come with it. Regret being the main emotion.

_I won't fail you sir_.

He takes a deep breath and continues "You heard them. Come on boys, on the road!"

His Zaku II took the lead walking into open space while waving his arm onwards. "Sieg Zeon!"

"Geff Eleck, Rick-Dom, launching"

"Hawkë, Zaku II, iku ze!"

All three reached the outer door of space gate 23 without much difficulty, just one RGM-79G GM that was stupid enough to attack them alone proved sufficient as target practice. All that remains is a burning pile of junk on Solomons surface. No feddie will touch this soil alive.

-

_Inside Space Gate 23_

"Are you ready to launch Zenna?" Dozle asks when he enters the room.

Coming out of the Komusai Zenna answers "Yes, we are ready, darling. Aren't you coming with us?"

"There's nothing to worry about. Solomon's not going to fall." He comforts her by caressing her left cheeck.

"Dozle…" holding in her tears.

"There, there. You'll go to Granada, wait for me at my sisters palace."

"I beg you, come with us darling" Zenna tries to convince him, sensing bad omens.

"You and Mineva are all that matter to me." He comes closer to Zenna and gently kisses her forehead. "Don't worry about me. You have to leave right now Zenna."

"Be… be careful" tears fill up her eyes.

He waits a moment with his reply, for he knows the outcome too.

"You know I'm always careful. Bring Mineva up in a manner befitting a princess… Goodbye darling." He takes a step back and raises his voice to give her some courage.

"Go now and remember, you are a soldiers wife!"

Few minutes later the Komusai boosts up its thrusters and launches into space, on the horizon the horrible scenes from the battle look like fireworks. Almost laughable if it wasn't so terrible. The shuttle on route with the Shadow Angels in its wake. If they can get through the ruins of Side 1, they're in the clear.

It's all up to you now, Lt Layzner, don't fail me. Please…don't fail me. 

Destination Granada


	2. Chapter 2: Gihren order, we follow you

Mobile Suit Gundam: Blood is freedoms stain

Chapter 2

Side 3, Lagrange 2

Mahal Colony

UC 0078.12.18

The peaceful city basks in sunlight reflected by the huge solar panels outside the colony wall. People here have no notion of seasons for the weather is controlled by huge generators located in the central pillar of the colony. A gentle breeze flows through the streets, creating a beautiful summery day. The terrace of the local cafe is half full with customers, mostly civilains but also few soldiers. A street musician entertains the patrons with his accordeon, playing and walking between the tables. The soldiers sit relaxed, some with rolled up sleeves enjoying their beer, others trying their chances with the ladies. Their CO sits besides them and applauds the musical talent of the accordeonist, his hair neatly combed backwards with brilliantine and a honor cross-medal around the collar of his vest. It is a good day to be a soldier for Zeon, everybody adores them and are idolized as the liberators of Side 3.

A two man patrol walks past heading towards the nearby market, weapons slung on their shoulder and in full gear including the unique Zeon helmet. Both salute the commander on the terrace before continuing.

Further is a little movie theatre, people enter and leave the building as one show just ended. Above the entrance hangs a publicity board for the latest movie called 'The Eternal Earthnoid'. A film produced by the Zeonic Ministry of Propaganda. But of course in a world dominated with constant anti-Federation feelings, no one cares about truth or lies. Besides dissidents are quickly arrested by Gihren Zabi's secret police and await a fate in one of the stalags or worse.

A couple with their child stand in front of the entrance. The soldier and his girlfriend argue to one another, their nine year old daughter looks to them expressionless.

"Come on Mina, what's wrong with this movie?" the 2ndLt asks "Afraid to see the truth?"

"Stop it! this is the only leave you got and you want to go see this? I thought we'd spend it on something more pleasant." Mina was trying to evade the need to express her views on current politics.

"You always make a fuss when I want to go to something like this."

"I don't like how the way you follow the Zeon, it's great to have ideals but now you're almost a zealot."

The honor of the soldier was hurt " How come you say that, all I want is a colony safe for our child" He puts his hand on Ivy's little head and gently strokes it. "Free from the tyranny of the Earth Federation"

She pulls her child away from his hand.

"…No Ken, you're going to far in all this, ever since they came up with the idea of spacenoid supremacy, you started to change. You come from Side 6, you'll never be a real Zeon, just a volunteer for the Cause. And I come from Earth and it is a beautiful place, it should be cherished not wiped of the face of the galaxy."

"It is a honest and peaceful cause that will make us all live free in space, you sound just like the hypocrit feddies" Ken Layzner was getting angry.

"Really? Your books, or should I say propaganda, speak a different tone" Mina remarks back.

"Which books you mean?"

" 'Our Struggle' or one of your more scientific books 'Survival of the Selected theory'. They almost propose a final solution for Earthnoids." She emotionaly whispers, her throat unable to swallow.

Ken didn't know what to say "You've really read those books?"

He had to smile on the idea of her studying scriptures she obviously detestes.

"We must take control, the people of Earth think they can boss us around here in our homecolonies? They will respect our authority as independant nations, willingy or by force."

Mina, now severely shaken up, continues to show him the error of the Zeon ways: "Violence never solves anything, if you try the political and democratic course…"

"Democracy is the downfall of Man!"

Ken yells crestfallen;

"The Federation is a necropolis filled with shadows afraid of change, only a war will bring forth a new era. An era belonging to us SPACENOÏDS!"

Violently shaking his fist in the air, passer-by's try to avoid the scene.

"Stop it, you're talking like a madman, the Zabi's are powerhungry parasites corrupting our world and you follow them like a stray dog.

"You Feddie whore…"

Spoken like a true Zeek fascist.

Before even realising, he had blurted it out. The two seconds of silence after it seemed like an eternity, out which he was awokened by her hand hitting his cheak.

Coming back to his sences, he sees her standing in front of him in tears.

"You monster…"

Then she runs off, little Ivy tightly wrapped in her arms. Ken stays behind, still numb from what just happened. A red handprint on his left cheak.

_Mina, I'm sorry._

Side 1 shoal zone

UC 0079.12.24

2ndLt Layzner snaps out of his daydream and focuses back on the controls of his Zaku-II. _Why did I have to think about her now? More than a year ago today, that means little Ivy's 10… _He flips some switches, checks his readouts and continues to fly closely along the side of the Komusai.

_I'm an idiot._

"Proximity alert, incoming bogeys on our six!" yells the pilot over the comm.

The shuttle has better scanners than a Zaku-II or the GMs, buying some time for the little Zeon force to prepare.

Small flickers of light in the distance come closer towards them, revealing themselves as beamrifle shots. Barely missing the ship, David turns his

Zaku-II around and scans the point of origin.

"Holy crap, here they come!" he shouts.

Ken Layzner tries to calm him down "Relax Dave, that's just indirect fire. They couldn't hit a colony from that distance…"

The words hadn't been spoken yet as a new volley of beams travelled towards them at unbelievable speed. Geff's Rick-Dom takes a hit in the left shoulder, disabling it.

"You were saying Sir?" Geff quickly as well sarcastically comments over the radio.

"Pilot, scan the area more thoroughly! Who's behind us?" Layzner tries to order.

'_Minovsky particle density is too dense'_ the pilot answers, as usual.

"Whatever it is, it's big. Can it be…"

"OK, we can't outrun them in the debris, hide the shuttle between big chunks of rubble. Geff, you're already damaged, stay with them and and play dead." The 2ndLt starts to set up a plan.

"Good, me and Dave will lure them away and hopefully destroy them, now act like you got a purpose guys."

The Rick-Dom flies of towards colony ruines and signals the shuttle a good spot to hide. Once the shuttle landed, Gef shut off his mobile suit in front of the hole, playing dead among the many dead colonists.

While the two Zaku's turn around and engage the enemy. Slowly their foe starts to gain shape in the cold dark void of space.

_A Salamis cruiser_ Ken thought to himself, _we're in it deep now_.

"Dave, how many flares you got?"

"I got two, why?" David asks, because using them would mean the end of the element of surprise.

"Look they already know we're here, so we need everything to distract them from our shuttle. Once the flare has been shot, close in on the Salamis immediately. That way their cannons are useless and we can use the ship as a shield from enemy MS"

A last test of their systems, a last check on their radar. Maybe even a last prayer until the cruiser is in range.

Slowly the Zaku's move from their cover and float towards the enemy. Now is not the best time to use radio transmissions, so they use the red visors of their MS to send morse signals to one another.

'READY?'

'YES SIR'

'LAUNCH FLARE'

The flare lights up everything in the area, startling the bridgecrew of the cruiser into making a sharp turn to starboard. And that's the time to engage, the cannons of the Salamis turned away and no visible MS. Both fly at their maximum speed towards the side of the ship.

Ken Layzner unsheates his heat hawk and fires it up, giving the blade its warm yellow color. He turns to Dave's MS:

'DESTROY TURRETS, I TAKE BRIDGE'

Dave makes a nod with his Zaku-II to confirm. And slowly flies off towards the first reachable cannon. Layzner pilots his MS upwards and appears in front of the windows of the bridge. A gigantic Zaku-II head visible to the Federates with a glowing axe behind it ready to strike. In the following second Ken sees them on his monitor, some frozen in awe and others trying to flee towards the doors. Their captain sits still in his chair, throwing insults and threats towards the Zeek in front of him. But that matters not for the heat hawk is plowed in so deep death is unavoidable. The tower of the Salamis explodes, catapulting the Zaku-II well back into space.

_Whew, didn't think that one through_, rubbing his backhead which was hurt in that bumpy ride. Still woozy Layzner tries to get his bearings back and takes a look at the Salamis on his screens, the ship aimlessly floats amidst the debris only to become part of it. His proximity alarm goes off.

"Sir watch out!"

Dave thrusts his Zaku to the max and pushes his commander's MS out of the way for the incoming barrage of beams.

"More of them!" roars the 2ndLt surprised.

Out of the shadows come the EFSF reinforcements, a squadron of RGM-79G GM Commands backed up by another Salamis cruiser. The Zaku-IIs have no other option than to fly evasive manoeuvres. Zig-zaging between the rubble fighting off the GMs.

David's pretty outmatched, fighting only with the long range 180mm Dopp Cannon, the heavy kickback of the shots don't make it any easier. As he soon finds himself wrestling with one of the GM Commands. The feddie beamsabre cutting the left side of the Zaku's abdomen. Unable to reach for his heat hawk, he tries for one desperate move.

The small cannisterlauncher is filled with one last signal flare, with a clean trajectory towards the feddie suit. Better than nothing…

A bright white explosion of light erupts when the flare hits the main visor in the head of the GM. Quickly loosening it's grip and trying to flee blind.

Ken flies past aiming his 90mm machinegun and a rattling of the weapon ends the life of the helpless MS.

"_Dammit, they got Willy!"_

One of the enemy transmissions is heared on the radio.

"_You'll pay for that, Zeek bastards!"_

The leading GM charges towards Layzner, firing his machinegun wildly without aiming. Ken can easily evade the stray bullets and outflank the enemy MS, throwing a splintergrenade in it's rear. The small explosions thrust it further away, lightly damaged.

Somewhere else Dave's trying to lay down covering fire with his Dopp Cannon. The big but slow charges are only able to hit the Salamis while the other remaining GM Commands dance around the incoming shots. Ken leaves his target to assist his comrade in fending of the cruiser.

"Sir don't you find this odd? The Salamis isn't even concerned about us, looks more if it's searching for something else."

Dave asks on observing the behaviour of the ship.

"It can't be…" Ken Layzner thinks to himself, _Have they discovered the shuttle?_

He turns round with his Zaku, only to spot the GM from before signaling the Salamis.

"_Omega 5 has located the target"_

The enemy broadcasts the message without even bothering to encode it.

"_Capture the ship and crew, His Exellency wants them alive!"_

_Dammit_, Layzner is furious, yelling in rage over all the comm-channels

"You won't break my oath to Lord Dozle Zabi!"

Locked on to the GM and ready to charge he sees a small plume of smoke heading towards his target erupting in a ball of fire. Cheering is heared on the radio followed by Geff's triumphant voice.

"Already on it chief"

In the distance the shuttle blasts off replotting it's course to Granada. From behind the remains of the colony comes Geff's Rick-Dom, following the Komusai on its six. The Salamis on the other side of this little battlefield prepares its cannons for a long range volley.

"_Federate troops clear the area, the ship is about to fire"_

_They're gonna blow it out of the sky!_ Ken's confused.

The feddie captain isn't going to follow orders and gives the command. Six big yellow beams head straight towards the fleeing shuttle. Barely dodging the wave, 2ndLt Layzners Zaku-II hits a firm chunk of colony hull yelling INCOMING…

But far too late for the shuttlepilot to evade.

"Lieutena…" is the final word of Geff, his Rick-Dom explodes. Ricocheting the remaining beams away from the Komusai and scorching the upper plating of the ship. The panic inflicted under the Zeon troops give enough time for the remaining GMs to swarm around Dave's MS and take him out.

"Damn it! Regroup and retreat" orders Ken after the unfortunate loss of Geff.

"Dave? … DAVE!"

Complete silence on the comm channels.

"Feddie scum!"

Layzner goes berserk, flying in the open and unloading the full potential of his Zaku-IIs missile pods on to the Salamis. Engine damage and two destroyed turrets are the result.

The rattling of the 90mm machinegun doesn't stop, hunting down the federate GMs. The feddies close in on the lone Zaku, one of them right behind him. The proximity alert inside Ken's cockpit warn him of this and quickly turns round and buries his heat hawk deep into the GM Command.

Sadly enough he has to turn his back towards the two other feddies, who don't pass up such a golden opportunity. One of them flashes by cutting of the Zaku-IIs right hand, which carries the 90mm. The weapon still firing because the giant robitic hand is cramped on the trigger from the blow.

The other GM firmly grabs the Zaku, disabling Layzner's MS to move.

Inside the cockpit, Ken sits amazed. _Why haven't they killed me yet?_

The noises of the feddies are well hearable, trying to override the doorlock.

"Fat chance, you bastards! You won't capture me alive."

Going for his gun on his right upper leg, only to find an empty holster.

_Crap, must have lost it at Solomon when space gate 6 was destroyed._

Last thing he remembers, is a federate pilot entering his cockpit, seeing his own reflection in the glass of the helmet. A green horseshoe marked on it. _Must have been the Green Omega, ace pilot of New Antwerp…_

Layzner thought to himself before being knocked out by a mean right hook.

"War's over for you, Zeek sonnuva…"

Far from there the Komusai gets out of the shoal zone of Side 1, not too long before it's picked up by the 7th Fleet. On route to assist the Zeon forces at Solomon, but way too late for it has fallen. The fleet under command of M'quve then turns back to Granada, to plan the last offensive.

Axis

UC 0087.10.12

By decree of Lady Mineva Zabi, heiress to the Zabi dynasty,

All members of the 527th MS Team 'Shadow Angels' are posthumously awarded the _Neo Zeon Knights Cross_. They shall join the ranks of the Knight Cross Bearers.

Ensign Dave Hawkë, KIA, receives the _Neo Zeon Knights Cross_

and the Honor Cross 2nd Class

Ensign Geff Eleck,KIA, receives the _Neo Zeon Knights Cross_

and the Neo Zeon Star of Sacrifice

1st Lt Ken Layzner, MIA, receives the _Neo Zeon Knights Cross with _

_Oaken Foliage_

and Neo Zeon Crest of the Realm

For their loyalty, bravery and sacrifice.

For going above and beyond the call of duty.

For defending the Zabi bloodline and the existence of Neo Zeon.

For that, I and as well the entire Neo Zeon Nation are forever in your debt.

Sieg Neo Zeon.


	3. Chapter 3: Stardust Prison

Mobile Suit Gundam: Blood is freedoms stain

Chapter 3

Secret detention centre 'Höfn'

Location unknown

Time unimportant

"Wake up, you bastard"

The rough voice bellows, unable to wake the unconscious prisoner. Even a swift kick to the chair he sits on doesn't help. But then again the beatings and sodium pentathol didn't achieve any progress in the interrogation either.

"Maybe some water to help you?"

A second person asks, before emptying a bucket of water on top of their prisoner. The hard shock that flows through his body from the icecold water is enough to let him spring back to consciousness. Lying in a pool of water he looks up and vaguely sees two blurry figures in beige uniforms.

Slowly the awakened mind starts to remember and in less than a second a gigantic informationflow from the region in charge of short term memory comes rushing in.

_Feddies…Damn how long was I out? Did the shuttle make it out alive… Ken, you idiot… Solomon…_

"Welcome back sleeping beauty" the leader of the two Federates spoke.

"Are you ready to tell us where the shuttle was headed for?"

Ken Layzner, still drugged by the sedatives, slowly crawls up without taking his eyes of his captors. The high ranking officer is a giant of man, bald and wears strange red goggles. A coarse smirk and an excessive air of superiority decorate his visage. His nose reminds of a boxer, but seeing the attitude of the officer it probably comes from a brawl too much. If Layzner heared correctly he is called Ohm.

"G… Geh…"

Ken has more difficulty to speak than he anticipated. The sodium pentathol dosage must have exceeded the limit for sure.

"Granada? Is that what you try to say?"

He kneels behind Ken, who in the meantime managed to lean on his ellbows. A triumphant spark can be seen in Ohm's eyes, thinking he succeeded.

"G… Go to hell, Feddie sonnuva…"

Before he could even finish his insult Ohm had already pulled Ken's head back by his hair. Layzner's spine bends in a not so very healthy manner. His teeth clenched tightly together to bite back the pain, still not enough to hold the tears in his eyes. The Federate has to laugh when he throws helpless Ken back to the ground.

"Why so stubborn, Zeek?"

"You…"

While getting back up Ohm puts on his cap and makes way for the door. The other feddie quickly follows behind him like an obedient dog, after giving a firm introduction of his shiny black boot to Ken's face.

"Too bad my friend, you should have cooperated when we offered you the chance. Then you could have returned home after this war. But now you're just another MIA on the list…"

-

_As the days pass by you try to keep track of time. But once the days start to become months or even years not many continue their calender. I stopped at 481 days, almost a year and a half. All this time we are kept in the dark of the affairs of the outside world. I just hope we pushed the Feddies back at Solomon…_

The routine in the small prison facility keeps its slow pace. Sometimes a random interrogation, if you still can call it that, and sometimes just entertainment for the guards. Whatever sort of information they might have had is long since outdated and of no longer consequence for the outcome of the war.

_Last night that scroungy little private finally did it, Sato I think his name was. Strung himself up with his belt up the radiator in his cell. A miracle he lasted so long, but the last few weeks… Well I guess it's been weeks… The Feddies have been tormenting him all that time, even the female guards. And then you'd think a women would be more sensible… Laughable!_

In the beginning the unspeakable acts that are used by the guards had at least some meaning, however inhuman they are considered. To break the inmate psychicly into spilling the beans. Now the acts are still being committed but serve a purpose no longer. The prisoner have changed through these experiences along with their guards, the one becomes a shadow of his former self while the other becomes some dominant animal.

_I just get a good beating now and then, figure that's what my good friend Ohm wanted. Just old-fashioned physical pain… Others are deprived of sleep by any means, those poor bastards are all going insane after nine days. Then some are just humiliated in any depraved manner humanly possible. And at times a prisoner doesn't survive his interrogation or not long after it. Going from unfortunate accidents to incurable medical conditions. In the early days Captain Von Haelen killed himself with two gunshots in the head. And another one, I forgot his name, was found stabbed in the back fourteen times. He was classed as suicidal._

_You know the funny thing about this?_

Nobody cares for the truth… 

-

Another glorious day in the Federate Maximum Security Facility, or _God's Blind Spot _as it's more commonly known among the inmates.

For the last couple of days the Feddies have been more tense and cautious. As some invisible threat hangs in the air. Guards patrol in teams of two carrying the biggest gun they can. Some take out their uneasiness on some unfortunate prisoner. Constantly orders given over intercom.

Most prisoners are currently on the courtyard, a small square area cut out of the building with the size of half a footballfield. The thirty metres high walls keep out direct sun as well the local surroundings. Here the men come to exercise, walk or generally pass away the time.

In a corner, shaded by the walls, sits Ken Layzner pondering. Next to him a Lt. Commander of the EAF, part of the navy hence the rank. His naval blue vest hangs loosely over a thick sweater and scarf to keep him warm in the cold northern winter weather. A sigarette butt in his mouth.

_Attention inmates, 5 minutes before cell lockdown. Failure to comply will result in severe punishment!_

Prisoners relaxing in the courtyard show different kinds acknowledgements, some try to protest but are quickly hauled to their cell by present guards. Others run heads-down towards their wing, fearing the warnings. And some leave the field with a bit more dignity.

"His Excellency has spoken" jokes the Lt. Commander whilst tapping Ken on the shoulder.

Interrupted in his chain of thoughts Layzner mumbles agreeingly.

"Hmm, right behind you Gruber"

Back in their cells, the prisoners start to speculate about this unforseen lockdown, for normally they had another hour in the courtyard. Through the entire block possibilities are yelled.

"Maybe the Zeon are finally retaking Earth?"

That was quickly laughed away.

"Yeah and Gihren's leading the charge on our prison!"

"We might get some new residents to our fine _estate_."

"Hell, that'd be great. Maybe a woman for a change instead of the continuous coming-ons of Billy here! Har har har…"

"Screw you Vickers, I don't pound butt!"

"No, that moustache of yours says you take it in the butt!"

…

The chatter of the inmates fades out when the heavy plasteel doors slam open with guards piled together storm in. Upon closer inspection it are five guards trying to hold down a Zeon MS pilot. Still in his green normal suit, kicking and screaming like a pig on its way to the slaughter.

"Those who don't share our Cause will be destroyed!"

"Shut this Zeek up, will ya!"

The Federate sergeant orders to one of the guards. But the command doesn't scare the Zeon. No it provokes him to yell even louder.

"Major Gato will unleash the nightmare of Solomon once more! Delaz Fleet will –ughn…"

His last threats are silenced by a hard knock of the Federate's assault rifle to the back of the prisoners head. Unconscious they drag him in a cell. Such behaviour provokes criticism from other inmates trying to quote the Antarctic Treaty.

"Pipe down Zeon scum! The Treaty ain't worth anything here."

-

As soon as the guards leave and the doors close behind them protest erupts again, along with waves of questions. Too bad that the only one who can answer them, lies knocked out in Layzners and Grubers cell. The first attempts to wake him are fruitless, but somewhere around the tenth try he finally does.

"You allright? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ken hangs over his face, swaying three fingers.

"Ughn… If the… If the room stopped spinning I could answer you."

The pilot stammers, holding his left hand over his eyes.

"They hit you pretty bad. Can you sit up?" Asks Gruber concerned.

"I can probably do that, with some effort."

Both men help the pilot slowly to sit up on the bunk, each holding one of his arms. He sits like a drunkard, unable to keep his balance. Gruber stays next to him to keep him steady. Ken on the other hand goes to the sink to prepare a cold compres, just a handkerchief soaked in cold water really. Medical supplies aren't that common in the cell block, again an example that the Treaty isn't present here.

"Oh god, it just got worse with the spinning. Feels like I'm gonna barf!"

Gruber jokes to break the tension whilst he takes a small step back out of caution.

"Please don't, it's the maids day off."

Ken gives the wet cloth for his neck injury. Layzner can't control himself any longer, burning with eager anticipation, he has to ask:

"What news from Side 3?"

"What about those Federate lapdogs?" the pilot asks surprised in turn.

"Lapdogs!" Ken's outraged, he's been imprisoned for so long for the freedom of those colonies and now one of their own dares to scold them? Angry he lifts the pilot from the bunk and starts shaking him about.

"How dare you disgrace the Fatherland like that! I should kill you on the spot. Do you know what we all went through for Side 3?"

The violent shaking doesn't do any good to the pilots situation as he vomits all over Kens vest. Gruber has to intervene and pull him of the helpless fellow.

"Easy Ken, let him explain the situation first." Gruber tries to be the voice of reason "We've been here so long, the world can have changed a lot for all we know."

"Crazy, next he'll say that the Zabi family is overthrown!" He yells still outraged, more over his befouled uniform than his besmurched ideals.

"The Zabi Dynasty is…is…"

"Speak up man! What happened?" Gruber asks with commanding tone.

"They're dead… All dead" the pilot looks away, ashamed of saying such blasphemous words.

Both have took take breath on hearing such news, shattering their remaining hopes for a independant space state. A silence hangs over the concrete cell. The pilot slowly crawls back unto the bunk, helped by Ken.

"Ooh boy…" Gruber is the first to break the deafening silence, rubbing his head in a state of defeat.

Ken, calmed down by such news, now asks "Ok, just start with the beginning. We know everything up to the Battle of Solomon."

And thus the pilot begins the sad story of the downfall of and following resurrection of Zeon.

The fall of Solomon and Dozles ultimate sacrifice. A Baoa Qu and the deaths of Degwin, Gihren and Kycilia Zabi. The re-establishment of the Republic of Zeon after the war on UC 0080.01.01.

"Cowards and bureaucrats who didn't have the guts to fight then have been appointed, by the Earth Federation, to control Side 3." The pilot says venomous and laughs for the simple and obvious plot "They're just puppets for the blasted Feddies. And they are grateful for what power they got for their treachery to our homeland…"

"But what happened to Lord Dozles family? Did they reach Granada safely, Are they still alive?" Ken asks, hoping that his and his teammates sacrifices weren't in vain. "Tell me, please"

"Zenna Zabi died of illness a year after the war. But their child Mineva still lives safely on Axis"

Relieved by the positive ending of his last mission Ken thanks the pilot for this good news. "Thank you, I and as well my fallen comrades can rest peacefully now. Knowing we succeeded in keeping the lineage safe."

"After the war renegade Zeon forces, not wanting to return to the Republic, travelled to the asteroid base Axis seeking refuge. About thirty thousand people have made their new home in the far reaches of the asteroid belt. Rebuilding their lost Fatherland and maybe even return some day to the Earth sphere."

"So I take it that you're not an Axis Zeon?" Gruber remarks.

"Correct, I was on my way with fellow remnant Zeon to the Sea of Solomon to join up with Delaz Fleet. Unfortunately we were intercepted by Federates patroling the area. Just my luck, I'm the only one captured while my comrades died honorably…"

Ken steps in "Sorry but I think you're skipping a part there, mate. What's a Delaz Fleet and what's going on now?"

"Right, I went on ahead a bit" the pilot jokingly apologizes "While half the surviving Zeon fleet headed to Axis to conserve what they had left, others stayed behind hoping for revenge or at least a fight to the bitter end.

Vice Admiral Aguille Delaz was such a man that wanted both after the shameful battle at A Baoa Qu. He gathered what troops he had and went into hiding, devicing a plan for revival and resistance to the Federation's rule."

"And?" Both Ken and Gruber ask excited, expecting to hear the victory of this new Zeon offensive.

"I don't know the outcome myself. After the first steps of the operation, called Stardust, they broadcasted their declaration of war and inspired all remaining remnant troops to join in the struggle. Thus me and the rest followed the call and tried to join up with Delaz Fleet, but it wasn't ment to be."

"The objectives of Stardust, do you know them? You make it sound like a suicide operation…" Gruber asks suprised "A ragtag bunch like that couldn't defeat the Federation!"

"In a sense it is a suicide mission, but at least it's better than to live further with this shame and disgrace. We were all sick and tired hiding from the Feddies! As for objectives, all i know is that they were going to attempt a colony drop on Earth. So in the next couple of days we might feel, hear or see the colony crash…" the pilot says somewhat discouraged.

"…Maybe right on top of us" Ken adds to it.

Once again it is Gruber that steps in to lighten the mood, somewhat irregular for an officer like himself. But in places like this rank no longer counts and humor is the best way to get through these rough times. A day not laughed is a day wasted.

"Where are our manners, we haven't formally introduced ourselves"

He stands in line, salutes and says "Lt.Cmdr. Karl Gruber, Earth Attack Force, Naval Branch. Commanding officer of the U-76 _Richthofen_, lost at sea."

Ken follows his lead and stands next to Gruber in line saluting "2nd Lt. Ken Layzner, Space Attack Force. Teamleader of the now defunct 527th MS team."

Still sickly sitting on the bunk the pilot makes a feeble attempt at saluting and says "Private Tony Perce, Delaz Fleet. Zeon Irregulars."

All three, somewhat relieved joke around further, whilst ending introductions with firm handshakes. And then come the stories and anekdotes of the past war as well new ones from the current conflict. Abruptly ending the conversation when a mild earthquake is felt throughout the prison.

"Can it be…"

"…the Glory of Zeon stained no longer…"

"…Stardust…"

The year is Universal Century 0083 and Operation Stardust has changed the galaxy in an unfathomable way. Surely the the rebellion has seized Glory for Zeon and paved the way for the triumphant return of Axis to the Earth sphere, but it has cost them many sacrifices.

Millons of people crowded inside space colonies where Zeon remnants and anti-Earth movements create rebellions the Earth Federate Forces could not control.

Thus the Earth Federation authorizes the construction of a new elite force. A force with the power to dispense both justice and punishment.

Titans


	4. Chapter 4: The more things change

Mobile Suit Gundam: Blood is freedoms stain

Chapter 4

_The blood lust jerks our legs to march,_

_Fife and drum, fife and drum_

_Our eyes are fixed and fearless_

_Searching for the war_

_Our statesmen deal in blood and lies_

_100 million stifled cries, 100 million wasted lives_

_already gone before_

(March ör Die, by Motörhead)

-

Secret detention centre 'Höfn'

Iceland

Shortly after the terrorist attack, known as Stardust, the prison fell under the juristiction of a new Federate organisation. The guards changed and new men in their black and red uniforms took over. But the treatment of inmates and their conduct remains the same as the old Federate guards.

They call themselves Titans now.

_The more things change, the more they stay the same…_

-

Konpeitoh Island, asteroid fortress

Side 1, Lagrange point 5

UC 0085.07.20

During the One Year War this was known as Solomon, homebase of the Space Attack Force, fortress of the old Principality of Zeon. Today the asteroid is under Federate control and it's the main base for the EFSF. After the Delaz incident it has also become the headquarters of the newly formed anti-terrorist force, the Titans. This fortress is riddled with military installations, production lines, factories and construction docks. Altough it is strategically located in controlled space, the Titans have opted for their own base of operations in space. The plans are ready and construction of their colony HQ will start in less than two months from now.

In one of the offices within the Titans High Command building sits a female officer, going through her paperwork. Behind her the symbol of the Titans hangs majestically on the wall, the triangular shaped eagle with a star in the middle. The blinds are rolled halfway down the window to keep out the bright artificial shine. Metalic file cabinets and a massive fern in the corner are the only things that fill up her office, revealing a lot about her character. The copperish nameplate on the desk reveals her title and name, _Lieutenant Minke Koshoro_.

She looks up towards the clock above the glass door, 2.54 PM. _Almost time for the briefing _she ponders and stops what she was doing to pull out a file from the top drawer. A service record of the Titan she is about to brief. Her fingers play involuntary with the paper containing a photo and text.

The usual boring stuff;

Age: 16

Height: 167 cm

Hair: ginger

Minke then turned her attention towards the picture, examining the young face with surprisingly angry eyes and determined lines around her mouth. Beyond that it is the portret of a very attractive girl.

Finally some useful information: '…Born UC 0069. Mother's name Mina Rahl, father unknown… Moved to Earth just before the One Year War. Taking up residence in Nebraska, North American continent. Sent to the EFF academy at Nijmegen in '81… Mother died during Operation Stardust, as a result of the colony drop. Joined the Titans with the first wave of volunteers. Detached on the Counter Infiltration Cells as a field operative. Succesful in multiple sting operations, resulting in numerous arrests. Recently promoted to Ensign. Is to be reassigned after the resignation of Lt. Waters, commander of the 14th CIC team.'

On the stroke of three a knock on the door is heared and the person enters. A female Titan enters the room and stands in attention. She clacks the heels of her jackboots together and salutes.

"Ensign Ivy Rahl, reporting as ordered Ma'am."

Minke Koshoro looks up from the file and makes a feeble attempt at a salute. "Please, sit down" and waves to the chair in front of her desk, fixing her eyes on the Ensign for a split second.

Black jackboots, white pants and a leather overcoat over the Titans vest. Her ginger hair tied in a tight knot, a serious look on her face. Not the kind of appearance you'd expect from a sixteen year old girl. She must have suffered greatly in the past, almost hiding her womanhood. As being a Titan full time could ease the pain. She might look young but this girl is hardened and matured by the many rough experiences, appearing much older and wiser.

"Nice work on that smuggling ring on Side 4"

"Thank you Ma'am" Ivy answers somewhat surprised, she was expecting a formal greeting first before starting with business. She too was examining her new superior.

"You have a higher ratio than any other Cell. To what do you contribute your many successes?"

"My age Ma'am. Not many Zeon remnants or other scum would believe that I am an undercover agent." Ensign Rahl proclaims with adequate confidence in the tone of her voice.

The little Q & A is disturbed when third person enters the office. Not bothering to knock, this Titan just walks up to the desk and places himself next to Ivy on the last empty chair. His elbow leans nonchalant on the edge of his commanders bureau in a most provoking manner, a wide grin on his content face.

Not very surprised by his entrance Lt. Koshoro pushes his elbow of her desk, giving a dry remark "Kind of you to join us at last, Tollenaere."

"No prob Ma'am" he replies amused by his superior's attitude while changing his seated position to more comfortably backwards hanging. His eyes solely focused on the Ensign next to him, already mentally picturing her in a bikini on some exotic beach. The prospect of him being there too seemed much to his liking.

_This Titan,_ _a disgrace to the uniform_ Ivy thought to herself. Sleeves rolled up and his pilot jacket zipped halfopen, showing his white shirt and a green pendant. Yet on his left arm hangs the Titans patch while on the other arm hangs another unoffical marking, a yellow shield with a black lion. A pair of sunglasses hangs out of his left breast pocket. His crew cut waxed backwards and still an arrogant grin with a provoking look in his eyes. _Womanizer, how can… dare he be a Titan? He sullies the majestic image of our elite taskforce, a Lieutenant junior grade on top of it…_

"Now we are complete, the briefing can begin." The Lieutenant continues" I am Lt. Minke Koshoro, CO of the 17th CIC team. The Lt. j.g. on your left is Boudewijn Tollenaere"

As he sticks his hand out for a handshake Tollenaere adds "Though everybody calls me Wayne"

Disgusted by his appearance Ivy rejects the need to acknowledge the handshake and just bows her head a little "Pleased to meet you, Lt. Tollenaere."

Wayne's hand cramps a little together before he pulls his arm back. His charmes didn't achieve anything good, quite the opposite. It seems like it's going to be a bit tougher to make his exotic beach fantasy come true.

"Can I continue Wayne?" Minke asks slightly agitated. Without waiting for any answer she goes on "You will take the place of our dearly departed comrade, after that nasty scew up near Side 6. You come highly recommended, and Captain Ohm did request you personally for this mission. Even His Exellency Jamitov is impressed by your achievements, I quite frankly too."

"Thank you Ma'am, I won't let the Titans down"

"Excellent" Minke replies pleased. She pulls out a file from her desk and opens it to reveal some documents, maps, building blueprints and a bunch of photographs. The first photo is one of a big complex, some sort of base.

"This is a black ops, meaning that the Earth Federation doesn't know anything about this. The Titans will deny everything in case of capture. Understood?"

Both nod agreeingly.

"Observe. A detention centre for Zeon POWs, codenamed 'Höfn', under Titan control. Officially this base does not exist, the place isn't even marked on any maps of the area. The prisoners here are all MIA since '79 with the exception of a handful rebels from Delaz Fleet."

_Delaz Fleet_

Those words bring back horrid memories. Memories which haunt Ivy for the last two years. Memories who made her what she is today. Aguille Delaz made her become a Titan. She became a Titan so she could pursue a natural justice above the Federate laws. Revenge for her mother's death is an emotional response but not a valid motive. This is far beyond vengeance! This is Punishment.

Lt. Koshoro pulls out another three photos, pictures of three inmates. "These are the targets you have to 'liberate'. They will serve our goal perfectly."

Ivy takes a closer look at the three persons, memorising the faces well.

"Any particular interest for these Zeeks?" asks Tollenaere. "Look like a bunch of randoms to me"

"You're right on that one, I suppose. Two lousy MS pilots and one high ranking officer, not a single jarhead. So they won't be much of a problem to subdue, should they find out who you really are." Minke answers, mostly guessing why these persons were picked herself. "All I know is that Captain Ohm handpicked these guys."

"What's the insertion?" Ivy Rahl asks.

Lieutenant Koshoro had to smile "You're going to love your undercover identities, let alone the method of helping them escape" She takes some shematics and starts to lay out the basic plan. Drawing movement, routes and special points on the ground plans. Every miniscule detail is looked at.

The hours pass by and the briefing finally come to a stop. After saluting Wayne leaves the office almost instantenious to begin the preparations. Ivy too makes her way towards the door when she is halted by Minke.

"Ensign wait."

"Ma'am?"

Minke moved in front of her desk standing before Ivy and taps her on the shoulder. "Look, don't let Lt. Tollenaere's looks fool you, he really is one hell of an operative. He's just headstrong and his opinions on justice aren't always in accordance with those of the courts. Give him a chance and your trust, he's the best guy to cover your back in the field."

Ivy Rahl had to swallow from this rather remarkable news, perhaps she's been too quick to judge. "Yes Ma'am, I will try."

"One last thing, Captain Ohm mentioned that this operation will also test your loyalty."

She clacks her jackboots and salutes once more. "I have given my complete loyalty to the Titans and will continue to do so." Ivy turns around on her heel and marches out of the doorway.

Outside she walks through the corridors, takes a tube lift to the ground floor entering the grand lobby. The area is filled with people, mostly Titans, few civilians and some EFF soldiers trying to apply. In the tangle of people scurrying around Ivy manages to slip through and reach the glass doors. Here she's halted by someone who pulls her shoulder. First focusing on the hand she sees a leather bike glove, seeing further Ivy recognizes the Titan from her new unit, Tollenaere.

"Yes?" She asks trying to give it a genuine sound of interest to it.

"Look, I want to apologize for my behaviour just now." Wayne's really excusing himself, but not on the most believable way. He can't stop smiling and his right arm is behind his head. "Just trying to tick the CO off. I can get everybody pissed except her. So I made a game of it."

"I'm sure you're a real nice guy" Ivy's trying to leave by just agreeing with him.

Wayne keeps going on for he knows she doesn't believe him. And he will say all and do all just to prove it. "I AM a nice guy. Don't believe me?" he asks seriously to Ivy, only to be answered with a firm doubting look.

"I'm a nice guy, right fellow Titans?" Wayne yells through the lobby. Not a single person turns his head, most of them just trying to avoid the scene. Seeing how that failed he tries a new manner and pulls the first unfortunate person to walk past towards him. "Hey buddy, Ain't I a nice guy? The Ensign here doesn't seem to think so."

"Ow.. O yeah sure, mate" he answers startled and breaks away soon after it, resuming his path at quicker pace.

_Damn, I'm starting to look stupid. Again…_ He thinks to himself as he keeps looking for someone to help him in his claim. Until he finally sees a familiar face in the black and red crowd. "Mansor, you black dog! Come here and tell the young lady what a great guy I am."

Out of the mass a Titan comes closer, warning Ivy in a humorous style "Watch out for this one. He's just a crazy Belgian. Har har har."

"How many times do I gotta tell you Mansor? It's _crazy Fleming_!"

Mansor was obviously amused. "Hey crazy Fleming, your girlfriend took off already" he points to the empty space next to Wayne in front of the doors, before Mansor melds back into the masses.

He jumps through the doors and hastily runs down the massive marble stairs hoping to catch up. _My lucky day._ On the parking lot in front of headquarters Ivy futily tries to start her little elecar. Pushing the pedals, turning the ignition and beating up the dashboard; all in vain. Cursing herself she doesn't know anything of cars.

"Sound like one of your sparkplugs"

Ivy looks surprised to find Wayne leaning up against the car door. He takes off his motor gloves and points to the dashboard "Pop the hood, I'll take a look."

She quickly complies and releases the lock of the hood. Wayne dives behind it and starts to tinker with the engine. Ivy Rahl does feel worried if the car is in the hands of a capable mechanic or those of a showoff.

"You sure what you're doing there, Lt. Tollenaere?"

Not looking up from the engine he corrects her amused "Please, is it so hard to call me Wayne?"

"O…Ok……Wayne" she stammers.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He sticks his head round to face her and sticks up a piece of the engine in his right hand "Sparkplug, just as I said. It has to be replaced."

"So I'm stranded here?"

Wayne rubs his forehead before he realizes that his hand is covered in grease. "Not necessarely. I can give you a ride if you want?"

"I guess I don't have a choice" she replies somewhat defeated.

A bit further lies the parking lot for motorcycles, all manufactured by the Elecar Company. All but one.

"See, that's what you get with that EC crap. An electric battery on wheels, can't even get decent speed with it. What's 70 Km/h, I ask you?"

Wayne preaches as if he is starting a crusade against the monopoly of EC and against the general use of electric vehicles within the colonies and asteroids.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! My pride and joy."

He points towards a motorcycle standing out among the other elebikes. A machine you could normally only see in a museum or a historybook. This polluting, gasoline fueled, speed demon seems to be one of few relics from the pre-UC Era. Only a small part is altered on the engine, Ivy notices the warning on it; _WARNING - Minovsky Powered_, the same kind of warning stickers found on space cruisers engines.

"Is that monster riding on a fusion reactor?" She asks in disbelief coated in fear. That bike could blow a hole through the asteroids exterior when damaged. Her question recieves only laughter.

"Relax, that's just to keep nosy people away. I use a synthesized fuel resembling gasoline, only cleaner and I get more kilometres per litre. Pricy stuff though." Wayne explains as he takes place on the bike, checking his machine before starting it. The roar of the engine is a sound quite different from the soft hum of Ivy's elecar. Gray smoke escapes the dual exhausts. "Purs like a kitten" Wayne commentates on the thumping sounds, which made Ivy more uneasy.

He puts on his sunglasses and hints Ivy to her spot behind him "Hop on and hold on tight."

"Shouldn't we be wearing helmets?" she asks concerned, never having ridden a motorcycle before.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing…"

Having that said he steps on the gas and the engine rages up. The wheels squeak loudly when grated over the asfalt, leaving S-shaped tiretracks behind. Nearby pedestrians jump out of the way from the reckless biker.

Soon the motorcycle leaves the military district behind at dazzling speed, zig-zagging between vehicles on the main road. The view begins to fade out into one passing blur to Ivy. Making a sharp left at the shipyards entrance and racing through the research district. Stopping on a MS-sized loading lift, which slowly goes to the lower levels of Konpeitoh. Everything's made to the size of mobile suits, making Wayne and Ivy look like ants cruising between the stored RGM-79Q GM Quel's. Lt. Tollenaere slows down when they pass the MS testing area.

"Look at that, next-generation mobile suits." Wayne enthousiastically responds on viewing the YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type. _Lucky TTT bastards._

Ivy remains still and uninterested. This crossbreed of Federate and Zeek research makes her feel sick. The mono-eye looking lifelessly into the distance. Even though she was young she remembers the One Year War when its predecessor sweeped over North America, bringing carnage and despair in its wake. Finally she urges Wayne to ride on.

After a short fifteen minutes they enter the living quarters of the asteroids inhabitants. He comes to a halt in front of appartement block CZ-3, Ivy's home. She was anxious to get off, as the Ensign jumped off the seat before the bike came to a full stop. Wayne parks his motorcycle, removes his shades and joins Ivy in front of the block.

"You drive like a madman" she sighes relieved, happy for a safe and sound arrival at her appartment.

"I get that a lot" he smiles.

"Look, I-eh… I was wondering…" Wayne tries to ask her "You want to get something to drink, I mean we just passed a place around the corner and-eh…"

Ivy Rahl is quite surprised and reacts amused "Oh my, Lt. Tollenaere. Are you asking me out?"

Wayne denies, hoping not to be embarrassed or turned down. "Nothing of the sort! It's just… We don't know eachother. And if we are to go undercover together, then we need to be able to make it look like we really know one another for a long time."

"So we have a couple days to become best friends?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?" Wayne asks.

"Okay good, but the bike stays here" she warns.

Wayne Tollenaere presents his arm and replies "No bike"

So what's a Fleming anyway?"

She grabs hold of his arm and walks along towards the Lunar Coffee house around the corner, in a small area designed for rest and relaxation after hours. It houses the finest coffee of the earth sphere, produced from moon-grown beans.

-

_Damman_, Alexandria class cruiser

Earth orbit

UC 0085.07.22

Usually an Alexandria class can carry up to twelve mobile suits, but this one has been restocked for this black op. Only one GM Quel remains, the others made room for a Komusai II. Another odd duck on the Damman is the antiquated prototype MS-17 Galbady alfa, captured when the EFSF conquered the asteroid _Pezun_ back in '79. Stocked at the back of the MS deck is a pile of scrap, spare parts and remains of destroyed Quel's. All is a part of the operation that's about to begin.

Ivy Rahl, now in civilian clothing, makes the final prep details in the cockpit of the Komusai II and tests the engines by firing them up with a small burst. Further on the MS deck stands the Galbady with open hatch, Wayne sits in the chair trying to master the MS operating system. On his monitor a close up is visible of the shuttle, keeping an eye on Ivy. _Crazy kid…_

"To hell with all of you, Black Dogs!" he yells through the speakers of his mobile suit. Much to the amazement of mechanics and other personnel present on the MS deck. Some even think that he's about to desert.

"And do I sound like a Zeek or what?" he laughs over the speakers again.

"Knock it off Tollenaere!" the Chief Mechanic scolds, the visor of his normal suit dampens by the yelling. "We're about to open the airlock, so get your hatch closed!"

The captain of the Damman gives the order and the doors open up the MS deck. The wreckage in the back gets sucked into the void by the vacumous space, making it look like combat just happened in this area.

_Komusai II, you are cleared for launch._

Ivy acknowledges, firing up the engines and launches into space. Slowly on course for re-entry, keeping the cargo door on the rear of the shuttle open.

_Galbady alfa, green light… And Wayne, don't screw up this time._

He takes off following the Komusai II from a safe distance. Meanwhile the Damman starts signaling in morse code the commencement of the operation. It's showtime and both parties start their fake encounter. Firstly the captain starts announcing over open channels, hearable to every ship in the vicinity.

"""_This is Titans … ship Damman. We are in pursuit … Zeon Remnant, they've alrea… destroyed two of our mobile suits…"""_

"""_Death to th… Black Dogs! …Axis Prevails!"""_

Before breaking away by the disruptions made by the scattering Minovsky particles. Now it's time for Wayne to act his part as he performs an assault on the ship. The Galbady whips into action and blasts the dual barreled main gun on the right side of the MS deck. Shooting some more minor hits on the whole of the ship before crippling the Damman. As last the Titans send out their only Quell to fend off their 'foe'.

In the area the communication is picked up by the EFSF cruiser _Saxon_, a Magellan class, patroling a nearby sector in Earth orbit.

The comm-officer, a chief petty officer to be exact, reports;

"Captain, we're receiving a distress signal. It's identified as Damman… They're Titans, Sir."

"Let's hear it. On speakers!" Captain Vance orders. The captain was rather amused, finally the tables were turned. Titans in need of EFSF support instead vice versa. _Smug bastards_.

Much to the crews surprise they heared those dreaded words once more after two relatively safe years. These aren't just Remnant. No, they mentioned Axis, have they finally returned to the Earth sphere?

"My god, Axis… Can it really be?" Cpt. Vance mumbles.

"What are your orders, Skipper?" Lt. Commander Gersen asks, he being second in command.

"We go in and aid in whatever way we can." He speaks after a moment of contemplation. "We can't afford another Delaz incident. Not on MY watch!"

Vance stands up and walks towards the door. "Level two alert, until we arrive I shall retire to plan a strategy. XO has the comm."

"XO has the comm!"

Lt. Cmdr. Gersen acknowledges as standard operating procedure and orders to change course in the direction of the Titans vessel. Perhaps weird but he finds it appropriate to says it like this, he refers to the crew with the slang word 'Feddie'. Because everyone looks down on regular Earth Federate Space Forces, but today that's going to change if it depends on him and Captain Vance. He sways his arm in front of him and says in commanding tone:

"Course 4-3-9 by 5-6-6, let's show these Zeon and Titans how the Feddies do business!"

After some fancy moves and skirmishes Wayne returns, slightly damaged, to the Komusai and lands in the narrow cargo hold. Beginning their descent unto Earth and starting the second part of the operation.

-

Secret detention centre 'Höfn'

Iceland

Late afternoon

It's the end of spring and summer's setting in, altough nobody really knows the date they can sort of tell by the changing seasons. Today is the finale of rugby tournament, the team of cell block B versus cell block F, one of the few days the inmates look forward for. An excellent chance to raise some bets with the prospect of winning a bunch of cigarettes. Even Gruber has two packs riding on it.

Out by the end of the field near the fence stands Ken Layzner and Tony Perce watching the game from afar. Tony had just seated himself against the fence or already a patrolman with his guarddog stands behind him, nightstick raised and chewing some tobacco. The Titan warns "Two steps back from the fence, boy!"

Before Perce even dared to respond he sees the Alsation jumping up against the fence, foam on the mouth. Tumbling back two metres, he sighs "…Yes Sir, Titan Sir…"

The guard spits out a brownish slime before continuing his patrol around the compound. Soon when there's a safe distance Tony begins cursing the damn guard with his damn dog. "Up yours Black Dog! Calling me boy, will you?"

"Shut your wordhole Tony." Ken interrupts him.

"What's with you? Want a headbutt?" Tony yells to provoke him.

Ken Layzner laughs. "And you? You want to have a date with the ground? Because if you want I can arrange that."

Out of the distance a figure comes towards them, in this weather it looks like he's walking through a gasleak making it blurry. Closer he starts yelling angry, Gruber's voice reveals himself.

"Damn it, why did I have to bet on the skins? With sun like this they must all have sunstrokes, it's the only way how they can screw up like that!"

Perce asks for confirmation "So I take it you lost?"

"Of course I LOST!"

Ken's laughter silenced them both "Good for me I betted on the shirts."

Karl's eyes light up in rage and place his hands in a choking manner around Layzner's neck, scolding "You sonnuva, you don't even smoke!"

Our three friends are busy discussing the outcome of the game and the winnings. So busy they don't even see the black spot in the sky. It slowly grows bigger and bigger with the sun in its rear. The horns inside the detention centre start to shriek, the first and only warning for a incoming air raid.

Finally the Komusai II reveals itself to the prison facility when it skims over the compound. It passes and it takes a second before the sound of the engines catches up, like the jet fighters. Just outside the shuttle releases its cargo, making the Galbady land near the entrance gate. The mono-eye flashes briefly and scans the surroundings.

_Axis Prevails!_

The sentence is bellowed through the entire prison by the Galbady, seeming to be his battlecry, as it charges into action. Wayne pulls up his beamrifle and squeezes a shot at the command tower.

"HIT THE DECK…"

Gruber manages to yell when the beam speeds through the air. Only to be silenced by the Komusai dual gatling guns blazing away on the prison yard.

Then it goes black.


	5. Chapter 5: The great escape

Mobile Suit Gundam: Blood is freedoms stain

Chapter 5

"HIT THE DECK…"

The command tower behind them bursts into flames, schrapnel falls as sharp metal rain. A mushroomshaped explosion turns the building into a pile of molten steel and concrete rubble. Through the flames comes the Komusai for a hit and run attack over the facility, pounding machinegun rounds into the gravel ground, breathing destruction like an angel of war. Dustclouds erupt where the bullets mark their territory.

Tony Perce stands right in the line of fire, two metres in front of him and five behind massive rounds impact, rocking the soil below his feet. The exploding sounds deafen him for several seconds and time seems to slow down as well. Trying as fast as Tony can, on his shaky legs, he runs on covering himself from the falling rocks and dust. His heart beats like crazy in the back of his throat. As his senses return he can hear vague noises again, mostly sounds of combat, through the dust Perce can see Gruber yelling and signaling him. Even his sense of time starts to come back and he feels like he's going to make it.

Even through the cacaphony of battle Tony Perce can hear the shrieking whistle of an incoming bullet. A bullet speeding straight towards him. Last he feels a sharp, fiery stab in his lower back, before falling face down in the gravel.

"Tony! … TONY!"

Then it goes black.

"TONY…"

Ken Layzner sees the culprit clearly through the smoke, the Titan from before still holding his standard issue shotgun. Although it's loaded with rubber ammunition, it still holds tremedous power. In some cases lethal power. His guard dog next to him, fixing its eyes on a new prey.

Enraged Ken starts walking towards them, picking up a metal bar from the destroyed fence. The lust for blood commands his arms when Layzner sways the bat against the Alsatian, which jumped towards Ken's jugulars. He could hear the spine crack when it collided with the metal tube. The dog hits a still standing piece of the fence, before it falls dead on the ground.

Ken then turns his attention towards the Titan, pointing the bloodied bat towards his next victim. In a remarkable tone of calmness mixed with revenge, he yells over the noises of battle "YOU!"

Two kilometres from the prison a small Titans garrison is located as a back up for eventual raids on the facility. Today is such a day and they send out their mobiles, three GM Quels. In triangular formation they jump and jump closer, their thrusters endure it harshly. Yet it's the only way to get their fast. In their last jump they reach the detention centre, smoke and fire fill the scenery and a lone enemy mobile suit trashing up the place.

Lt. Löwe Nilson, commander of the Quel team is reminded of the old low budget movies he used to see, guys in monster costumes leveling a cardboard city. Except this time it's for real and he and his men are the only ones who can stop the monster. They had so little time to prepare for the attack, Löwe didn't even have time to put his Titans vest on. He looks to see how shabby he's clothed and notices that he hasn't tied his shoelaces.

"""Utsikten er dårlig…"""

"""Olav, shut it!""" Nilson yells """Standard plan, soldaten. I take twelve o'clock, Poncho four and Olav eight. We'll blast it to hell in the crossfire. Got it?"""

"""Aye Kaptein"""

Huge clouds of dust cover the compound when the Quel's land. Inside the Galbady warning systems go off revealing three enemy signatures. Wayne's looking forward to it, _let's see how these guys will take a fall for our credibility_. He switches his beamsabre off and takes cover behind the ruins of the building he just trashed, waiting in hide to ambush.

Slowly the Quel's move in and Poncho's mobile is the closest. He's trying to see something clear on his screens, trying to see past smoke and fire. But Poncho is too amazed and can't help but speak in disbelief over the radio """Det er surt…"""

That transmission is more than enough to reveal his position to Wayne. He jumps up behind Poncho's Quel and takes the right arm in a firm hold. Within the second he grabbed it the Galbady's left fist stormed down on the helpless arm, breaking it in two. The hand holding the 90mm rifle falls with tremendous force on the ground.

The ground shakes violently under Karl Gruber's feet when the GM rifle crashes into the gravel. Enough to get him out of that minute of shock when he witnessed these scenes of war. Things that were supposed to be in the past, nobody… nobody should ever fight such a dirty war again.

Just seconds ago Gruber saw how his friend Tony ran towards him through the barrage of bullets. Until he saw him collapse, stil stretching his arms in an attempt to reach for safety before falling dead to the ground. The look in Tony's eyes burned into Gruber's retinas; dazed, surprise, painful emotions in a flash on Perce's face. Followed by a sense of cosmic understanding, as if he saw the Grand Divine Plan and figured out his part in the machination.

Karl runs towards the corpse of his comrade and throws an arm around his neck, supporting the body with his free hand. Slowly he walks, half bent by the weight, towards the Komusai II that landed near. Gruber turns his attention to Ken, only to find him struggling with the Titan responsible for Tony's death, so he decides to leave revenge in the hands of Ken Layzner.

Ken rushes towards the Titan, who aims his weapon for a second kill. But when the four mobile suits engage eachother it becomes harder to aim. The first shot misses Ken's head with a hair's length. The second makes a dusty crater in front of his feet. As for the third bullet, it hits him right on the upper leg when they struggle for the weapon.

"No way… I shot you right on the leg!" the Titan yells in disbelieve when he sees how Layzner keeps coming towards him not even limping.

Above them the mobiles walks just past making their legs look like giant metal pillars, moving around Ken and the Titan. While they're fighting the rifle falls out of their hands right on a growing circular shadow. The Titan jumps behind it just reaching it, before he releases that the shadow was that of a mobile suit setting its foot down.

It crushes both the gun as well the entire arm of the unfortunate Titan. Before he could even scream Ken jumped him and started hitting him in the face. Each punch harder than the previous. Blood sprays around…

Poncho's Quel hangs lifelessly against the destroyed rubble, its head crushed by Wayne's Galbady. Inside his cockpit Poncho can hear the pilot speak to him.

"""_Get out"""_

Barely managing to open the hatch Poncho jumps out and falls on the ground. A second later the Galbady pumps two rounds in the torso, prepping the Quel for a one-way ticket to the scrap heap.

Around Wayne's Galbady bullets impact as the interior MS-alarm goes off, six o' clock. He turns around to face a second Quel which is the downward part of a jump. _Easy pickings._

"You fool! A jumping technique is the weakest form of attack!"

Once again Wayne raises his beamrifle and places three, carefully positioned, beam shots in Olav's GM. One in the left shoulder, head and torso. Again disabled without a kill. The Titan mobile suit crashes without control in one of the four prison blocks. Many Zeon POWs had fled inside for cover…

On the ground Ken keeps beating on the lifeless corpse of his unfortunate victim. Blood covers his face mixed with the beige graveldust, his knuckles bruised and cut from hitting more rocks than the Titan. Which is not hard since he clobbered him into a bloody pulp. When he raises his fist high above his head for another punch something pulls it back. Enraged Layzner looks up to find Gruber standing behind him.

"Damn it, Ken! We need to get the hell out of here." He yells over the noise of the fighting mobile suits. A suprised look in his eyes upon seeing Ken covered in blood. "That shuttle isn't going to wait forever!"

Inside his cockpit Lt. Löwe Nilson sees the defeat of his men, just a breath away from a total panic attack. He breathes heavily like a bull about to charge at the toreador. Nilson tries to see through the dustclouds on his monitor yet only views static and more dust. Until he finally sees the telltale flickering of a Zeon mono-eye. Before he even noticed the pinkish red eye he saw a second light coming from behind it. Sharp, long and yellow.

A beamsabre…

Löwe tries to reach for his sabre while the Galbady charges towards him at full speed. The Quel is knocked back hard when the Zeon suit hits it head on. The sabre slashes in an upward movement and the Quel's right arm is chopped off, its beamsabre just readied.

Overwhelmed Nilson takes a step back and positions himself to flee when he sees the Galbady preparing for a second strike with its beamsabre. He orders his Quel to bend a bit through and lets the backthrusters heat up for a final jump out of harms way.

Barely ten metres in the air when the Galbady slices through the legs. And the Quel hurls downward in a spiral, crashing on its stomach in the ruins. After the smoke settles down Nilson crawls, dizzy as hell, out of the burning mobile suit.

Wayne sheathes his sabre and returns to the Komusai. Intentionally leaving the Galbady's beamrifle behind, as solid evidence of Axis Zeon presence. During his walk back he notices two men on his monitor. Two men carrying a third one. The zooming function gives a clearer look of the men and identify them as the targets. _Holy crap, easy as apple pie._

"Look alive Ivy, the targets are underway as we speak!"

"Roger that."

Above their heads they can see how the Axis suit returns to the Komusai and lies down in the hangar in the back. The gust of wind hits Ken and Gruber in the back, dust covers them while they carry Tony. As they close in on the shuttle they notice the bodies on the ground. Zeon and Titans alike.

Perhaps they fought eachother trying to get to the ship. Maybe they got caught by stray bullets. Or the MS were to blame. And maybe it was the shuttle- forget that it couldn't have been them. Altough one of the gatling guns is keeping a lock on our three friends.

"MOVE IT! We're pulling out!"

One person got out of the cargo hold swaying his assault rifle. After having yelled he shoots several bursts.

_Covering fire_. Both Layzner and Karl Gruber doubletime it to the ship not noticing what the gunman is aiming for. As the engines of the Komusai heat up a couple of POWs fall dead which were trying to reach the vessel. Wayne had to laugh with his rifle in his hands.

The outer door isn't even securely closed when the Komusai II launches like an arrow from a bow, leaving Höfn and Earth far behind them. The light blue sky trades for the cold dark void of space, Luna and distant colony lights become slowly visible.

Back at the prison facility two Titans are sitting on a large pile of rubble. A third one is busy climbing it, revolver in hand. Poncho is trying to get his radio beacon to work, further away Olav's running around frantically swearing and sways his sidearm above his head. He's taking his rage and defeat out on the dead POWs that were foolish enough to try and overpower the Titans.

"Verdammte Zeonen!-"

He is silenced by small arms fire nearby, followed by a scream and a Zeon rolls like a ball downhill. Lt. Löwe Nilson, holding the smoking gun, is most displeased by the actions of his MS team. The swift unnecessary kill of a prisoner is not enough to satisfy him. "As I said earlier, Olav, SHUT UP! I don't want to put up with your crap right now."

"Lt. Don't you find it odd that the enemy let us live?" Poncho remarks dry.

Nilson sighs in defeat "This is even worse than kill us. I don't want mercy from a bloody Zeek!"

Now Olav, with venom on his lips, sarcastically adds "Perhaps if we got some leadership and orders, then we could have done something prod-AAARGH"

A bullet in his lower leg stops him from defying his superior any further. He falls to his knees holding his right leg. "Löwe, you sonnuva!"

"Sir?"

The Lieutenant keeps his revolver trained on Olav's head. "Yes Poncho?"

"The radio works. HQ is awaiting your report."

"Tell them…"

Nilson cocks the revolver and grins, his eyes reveal a demonic thought.

"Tell them that the enemy is driven away and tell them I had to field court-martial Ensign Olav on the charge of mutiny."

Olav, squirming in pain, spits out his rage "Bastard… You can't do that!"

"Surely you don't mean this?"

He ends the sentence with a final squeeze of the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6: Lonely soldier, unknown grave

Mobile Suit Gundam: Blood is freedoms stain

Chapter 6

"""_This is Titans … ship Damman. We are in pursuit … Zeon Remnant, they've alrea… destroyed two of our mobile suits…"""_

-

EFSF Patrol_ Saxon_, Magellan class cruiser

Earth orbit

UC 0085.07.22

Full battle alert, the alarm hums through the ship as it were its heartbeat. The crew of the Saxon are in a state of emergency, less than two hours ago they received a distress call. A Titans vessel has come in contact with Zeon pirate force, composition unknown. One cruiser crippled and at least two MS kills, that concludes that these Zeon aren't heavily equipped. If they weren't capable of sinking a ship one can assume that they don't have a supporting cruiser, meaning no Musai or Zanzibar. Or even heavy weaponry, which rule out bazookas and Rick-Doms.

_Where is that bloody map?_

Mobile suits can't get so deep in Federation space on their own. They must have a carrier ship at the least, most likely a Pazock. A normal Zeon unit consists out of three suits, mainly the same type and occasionally led by a commander type. Yet they wouldn't attack a cruiser head on without proper back up, so three suits must be an absolute minimum. Two teams seem more plausible against an Alexandria class. Weapons are trickier, again they would be using the most common, the antique 120mm rifle. Highly unlikely but not impossible would be that they have a spare beamrifle on their ship.

_Why did those Titans have to drag us in this mess?_

But now what are they up to so close to Earth? There is nothing of interest anywhere in orbit except for the occasional sattelite. So, unless they wanted to broadcast a pirate message, their target must be on Earth. That would give them access to an HLV or a Komusai type. It'd be better if it were just an HLV, that means that their target is in a smaller area on Earth and easier to locate.

_Where did I throw that damn map now?_

If they are indeed Axis then this should be a reconaissance mission. And that would mean that they have to return alive to report their findings. Any form of long range communication is a too great a risk, it could reveal the location of their base. Since that the asteroid is way out of range of any mere carrier ship it would mean that the base is closeby. I'm guessing Luna as their base of operations - those Lunarians aren't to be trusted – especially when you have sufficient Credits. The Sides are also a possibility but they are monitored by EFSF patrols, not to mention that the Zeon Republicans keep an eye out too.

_I need a drink._

It is the sixty third time that Captain Vance studies the map of the Earth sphere over again. Hoping that his staring at it might reveal the route of the Zeon ship. Every five minutes or so his attention slips away to a small liquor cabinet near the door of his quarters. Just to think about the alcohol stored there makes his hands tremble uncontrollably, one of those signs of his six year addiction. Yet he manages to keep himself within certain boundaries, as long as he's on duty that is.

"Jeez, Jack… Get a hold of yourself!" He curses himself as he slaps himself on the forehead.

As he fights the temptation to drink, Vance is reminded to the very reason he started. It is a tale told over and over again in the solar system, one that always happens to hundreds if not thousands of other people during a war. The thing that started it was the most dear to him, Samuel Vance– his son. Jack was so proud when his son became an officer aboard a Salamis, stationed at colony 13 of Side 2.

They never knew what hit them.

Most people can't bear the thought of outliving their children, some kill themselves and others get over it– altough they're never really the same. The Captain sought refuge in the bottle. His quote is very simple; Truth lies at the bottom of the glass. And by now that sixty seven year old bottle of Gin is looking pretty attractive. Fighting the objections of his subconscience he pours himself a glass. When he reaches the glass to his mouth the telephone disturbs him.

"Sir, we're almost in range of the Titans vessel."

The sound of the XO. Lt. Cmdr. Gersen, he always picks the best time to interrupt. He puts his drink back on the table against his wishes.

"Very well, Mr. Gersen, I'll be on the bridge in five."

Reluctant he leaves the full glass on the table, the sweet taste of apple aroma barely touched his lips. Bacchus doesn't favor him today.

"Captain on the bridge!" The Chief of the Boat yells when laying eyes on his superior. He jumps into attention and is quickly backed up by all other bridgemembers.

"At ease, Mr. Cob." Captain Vance remarks without emotion. Which isn't hard since it's standard operating procedure and can happen multiple times a day, so those words tend to lose their meaning after a while and become nothing more than automated responses. But that soon makes place for a feeling of joy when he hears the executive officer order the transfer of command.

"Captain has the bridge!"

Almost simultaneously Vance repeats that order. He loves it when his authority is acknowledged.

"What's the status, Mr. Gersen?"

"We're almost in hailing range." Gersen responds, gazing far off in the distance of space, hoping to finally see the Damman.

"Any traces of the enemy?" The Captain asks while raising a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He too tries to find something before the rest of the bridge crew does.

"You didn't order to look for that, Sir."

"But you did." He pouts in disbelief, challenging the credibility of the XO's statement.

"Of course." Gersen chuckles, only to frown when he reports the foundings so far. "Nothing. Not a damn thing! There is combat wreckage here, but the scanners…"

"Probably being interfered by the Minovsky Particles."

"That's just it, Skipper. It's 0.00 density, not a single particle. There are no recent traces of weapon signatures. As for the wreckage, if it weren't Quel's I'd say it's leftover scrap from the Big One, the generators are icecold. Normally that takes about a week and even then we should get some energy readings.-"

"We are in hailing range, Captain." The helmsman interrupts.

"Open a comm-link." Vance orders in commanding tone while turning his attention to the radio equipment. "Attention Titan vessel. This is Captain Vance of the EFSF patrolboat Saxon. We have picked up your distress signal and are offering our assistance."

Here the captain pauses for some kind of response. Only the slow evading motion of the Damman is the reaction that the Titans make when seeing Federate presence.

"They're ignoring us." Gersen notices on observing the movement of the Alexandria class.

"Incoming laser communication! From Konpeitoh." The comm-officer turns around suprised on his chair, the headphone only placed on his left ear. Before it could be ordered the signal is patched through to the ship's intercom.

"""_Federation ship, this matter falls under Titan juristiction. Your assistance is no longer required nor is it wanted. Retu-…"""_

The voice continues its rant, only to become unhearable when the Saxon's commanding officer starts to object.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!" Vance bellows aggitated by the arrogance of the speaker.

Silence reigns for almost a full minute. The outgoing message has to travel an immense distance of cold space before reaching the asteroid fortress of Konpeitoh. Even when received it takes a moment for the the Titan to formulate a careful answer, considering various factors that are going to be involved in the following discussion. The static on the channel signals an incoming answer.

"""_Lieutenant Mickis, adjudant of Captain Bask Ohm, Titans. Echelon Special Operations."""_

"Then you clearly have no authority over this vessel and certainly not over me, Sir. Captain Jack Vance, Earth Federation Space Forces." The Captain laughs back triumphant at his opponent. "We have received an SOS and possible enemy activity. We will investigate the area, because regulations say so!"

"""_I warn you, Captain. Return to your duties immediately, or you will be considered to be in violation-"""_

And again Jack Vance loses his temper.

"Look here Titan! Unless you come with orders from a Commodore, or up, you can't stop us. Or do you consider a complaint with _the Commitee of Departemental Affairs_ a pleasant prospect? They'll have a field day with this."

"""_Consider this, Captain. You will be charged with obstructing an official Titans investigation, if you choose to persist. Don't be a fool and stand down. Konpeitoh out!"""_

"Damn those Black Dogs!" Vance hisses through his clenched teeth.

"What do we do now, Sir?" Gersen asks, concerned about the actions taken against possible insubordination.

"We'll do as we're told, Mr. Gersen. We go back to our patrol." The Captain explains while rubbing the drowziness out of his tired eyes. Then focusing on another crewmember in front of the bridge.

"Helmsman Lanarck. Lay a course, 2-5-8 by 3-4-9!"

"Aye aye, Captain. 258 by 349!" The Chief of the Boat repeats the issued order with a booming voice, which tries to cover the excitement he feels.

Gersen looks up surprised after he figures out where the new course leads to. "That would take us to the moon, Captain. Not Earth orbit."

"Relax, Mr. Gersen. We're just taking a turn back to our designated patrol area. Isn't that right, Mr. Cob?" Vance switches his eyes between the two men.

"The turn is broader than usual, Lt. Cmdr." The Cob answers to the quite baffled XO, no longer hiding his feelings about disobeying Titan orders. It wouldn't be the first time for him and his captain.

"Just like the old days."

Vance hints back on previous occassions when they bended the orders to their unique interpretation, which was usually the other way around. Most notably was at the beginning of the war, on his former command aboard the _EFSF Enterprise_, when he disobeyed direct orders to retreat from Side 4. Captain Vance couldn't just leave innocent civilians behind caught in the merciless claws of the Zeon juggernaut! Yet after they found out about the use of G3-gas they could have court-martialed him for war crimes if he followed those orders. This knife would have cut both ways, was it not for the radio interference generated by the Minovsky Particles. This was the very first time they witnessed such a phenomenon and he was able to dodge the blame of disobeying direct orders. (1)

"Hell yeah, Skipper- har har har!"

-

Komusai II, armoured transport shuttle

Course set for Luna

UC 0085.07.23

The last twenty four hours have been the most crazy hours in Ken Layzner's life. As if it were yesterday when he fought at Solomon, as if it were his entire life he spent in a Federation jail only to escape after six years in less than an hour. Yesterday he was enjoying a rugby match with his two friends, today he has to bury one.

_Dead…_

Left forgotten for the last six years only to be rescued in a way that makes the Zeon Blitz from the War look like a children's game. Why, after all this time, do they finally come for them? Didn't they know up until yesterday? If they are truly Axis Zeon as said, then maybe… there's still hope for spacenoid independence.

_How did this happen? You have been put down like a dog. What can I say to the dead? That I'm sorry?_

A cabin on the shuttle, usually used as a private quarters, is now transformed into a place mourning. Tony Perce's body lies in state on the bunk. Here in this serene place Ken Layzner contemplates his coming course of action. Different thoughts enter his mind, what to do with the body, where are we going, what's going on, how am I going to live my life now I'm free. Layzner and Gruber have two choices; hang on to the body and take it to a colony cemetary for cremation or one of the war cemetaries on Luna for burial.

A choice not without danger, they will stand out for sure when they pass with a corpse through Customs on any Side or a lunar city. Not to mention all the trouble to get him buried or cremated.

And there is of course the second option, which is usually only used in times of war or necessity. A space burial.

_Just one more dead on the pile, all for the ultimate End Victory of Zeon. Blood needs to be spilled! And I have to apologize for following my path?_

Nor Ken nor Gruber have to say a word, for they know what they have to do. Just like the old days in the war, they repeat what has been done a thousand times before. Silent and serene the body is handled and wrapped in one of the grey woolen bedsheets from the Komusai. Karl Gruber gently lifts the head while Ken Layzner ties the rope, holding the blanket in place around the corpse. It's no casket but it does the job just as good.

_Yet I don't- I can't feel sorry. If I do, I'll betray everything I hold dear. Freedom isn't obtained without staines! How can I live with myself if I recant the things I did and endured for my belief- MY DREAM!_

Ivy has lined the shuttle in a course so the airlock exit is pointed straight towards the sun's golden disc. With a thick felt-tip Gruber draws a grand Zeonic sign on the blanket around Perce's chest, followed by name, rank and serial number. Should the body be picked up by a passing ship he can get a proper funeral without questions asked, without tracking it back to our friends position.

"We're ready, hotshot." Wayne unemotionally refers to Layzner when he enters the room. Rather surprised to see the enemy be able to behave like this. Totally different from common Federate view from back in the war. As if the Zeeks are a bunch of savages unable to show or experience any emotion other than bloodlust and hatred. Clearing his throat he continues "The airlock is fully prepped. You guys need a hand?"

Ken, rising his head, awakens from what only can be described as a silent prayer, although he doesn't consider himself a religious person.

"That will not be necessary. He was- is our comrade."

"It is our responsibility to do this alone. The one last thing we can do for Tony." Karl Gruber supports while squeezing his eyes shut, preventing the tears from filling them.

_Does that make me bad? Evil? A monster?_

And so the two place Tony Perce's earthly remains in the Komusai's airlock, which reeks of burnt oil and other maintenance supplies. Yet a faint scent of incense could be smelled when they enter with the glorified body bag. For a second one might think that a higher power caused this so that he could depart with a bit more dignity. Maybe a golden haired angel, swaying a dish of various types of incense, could be seen hovering above in the airlock. Perhaps a god, sympathetic to the Zeon Cause, was moved and sent angels to escort him to the heavens.

But reality was much more dark, empty, uncaring… more harsh. The only bright side of the situation is that Tony's corpse won't become maggot food.

Staring through the double plated window of the reinforced plasteel door his comrades silently commemorate Tony one last time. Then Ken Layzner pushes the outer door-release button. A white wind is made visible by the sudden shift of pressure, which carries the body off into the void. Six eyes follow the twirling course, which is faster than one would expect, almost stoical. Knowing that it could have been either one of them instead.

"Atten-SHUN!" and three pair of heels clack together and all salute. For as long as the casket remained in sight.

After a few moments Wayne asks with questioning eyes to the others. "Shouldn't someone say a few words?"

"Why? It's better to die a hero then to live in disgrace. Yet he didn't give up by taking his own life. As a true warrior he endured the shame until he was given this opportunity."

Still saluting Ken answers him with the doctrine which he has devoted his life to, the kind which the Principality founded.

"I envy him."

_When did I become… this monster?_

Slowly colony wreckage from the War drifts by, huge metal skeletons now rolled up like a ball of twine. Ungoing static on the communications array reveals residual Minovsky Particle clouds gathered around the rubble. It was believed that the particles would cease to excist after a while, yet traces remained in vacuous space which ultimatily came together forming clouds around the few gravitational points, in this case colony remains, in the unending black void. This in turn has the unique (dis)advantage, depending on your point of view, to hide the people who don't want to be found, persons in trouble with local law enforcement, smugglers, pirates or the Remnant,…

These shoal zones in Federation-regulated space are the only safehavens for the likes of privateers. Mainly because the EFSF doesn't patrol these areas, underfunded and no effective communication when things go wrong. And they tend to go wrong. A lot! Just three weeks ago a Salamis cruiser patrolling the outskirts of such a shoal zone was ambushed by presumable space pirates, after they halted a vessel which was suspected to be involved with black marketeering. Too late they saw the Musai loom up behind them.

Behind the debris the great marble colored disc of Luna reveals itself, growing bigger as the shuttle approaches. At the helm sits Ivy, typing in the necessary data for the auto-pilot. Wayne monitors the radio from a control board a bit behind her. After a while they're joined by their two new comrades, who climb up the narrow ladder with caution. Especially the bulkhead that seperates the cockpit from the rest of the ship, which is located above that sleek ladder. Both men are mesmerized when they gaze upon the surface of the moon. Just to see the glorious lunar cities makes them forget what happened the last six years. Almost like it didn't…

First to enter is Gruber.

"Watch out for that last ste-"

"God-DAMMIT!"

That warning came a bit too late for Ken, bumping his head hard on the top of the bulkhead port. Three pairs of amazed eyes turn towards him, Ken only glares at Karl.

"Told you it was a tricky one" he responds with a faint laugh.

"I see you've changed, hotshot." Wayne interrupts, referring to the blue-grey _Zimmad_ overalls the boys now wear. "What do you think? I know it doesn't have the sway of a Principality uniform but at least we won't attract any unwanted attention."

"What do you mean, we are flying around in a damn Komusai. We can't look any more Zeonic. They'll arrest us as soon as we close in on Luna." Ken barks, mostly from the splitting headache but also because it sounds like sheer stupidity.

"Relax hotshot. We look indeed like a vessel from the Republic of Zeon. You might not know but Side 3 still uses ships and mobiles from the Principality. The Zimmad-logo printed everywhere guarantees that people won't even ask about the MS in the cargo hull." He smirks with contempt.

"Jeez. Don't be such a jerk, Vinny!" Ivy yells from behind the forward control panel. Glaring intensly at him in the hope of shutting him up. His blabbermouthing might give them away. "Never mind him, you guys, he was born that way."

As soon as he opened his mouth to reply with a snappy comeback, the static on the radio stirs up violently before making place for an endless stream of different communication channels.

The first is a popular Lunar TV channel in the middle of a commercial break. It advises all to buy electrical appliances from Monterry Electronics, it has low-low prices. Second is another television broadcast. The portrait of an EFF unit in Northern Europe during the One Year War. Thousands upon thousands of such documentaries are already made about the War. Then comes the _OSMS_-music station, bringing the tunes from the Outer Sphere Metalscene. Playing now is a small time Trash'n Roll band, hailing from Side 7, going by the name of _Chainsaw_. Screaming guitarsolos and groundsplitting drums are heard and felt throughout the Komusai.

After a few more tries they finally get an uplink with the _Lunar Docking Commission_. _"""Unidentified ship, please state your destination and purpose."""_

"This is Zimmad Komusai Transport; Zulu Kilo Tango, zero niner six, dash four Lima. Sending override code now. Over." Replies Ivy, who has put on a headset after making contact. She has already entered the correct landing protocols which are described by the predetermined override code. Set up by the CIC so the docking personnel doesn't get too nosy on the transport.

"""_Roger that. ZKT 096-4L acknowledged, code validated. New Antwerp dockbay 347 is at your disposal. Laserguided entry standing by."""_

The ship nears the baydoors and a vibrant tremor is felt when the laserguiding system takes over. _Returned to our people._ Until they finally hit lunar ground. _We are back._ The sizzling of engines cooling off, all kinds of noises and sounds when it slightly bends through the pneumatic pumps of the wheels. _To walk over the avenues of Zuum City once more._ The Komusai feels almost to be relaxing after such an exhausting trip. Home at last.

_Home at last…_

* * *

(1) A reference to SulliMike23's Tales from the Mobile Suit: _Tale 1: Second Lieutenant Michael Sullivan-FF-S3 Saberfish-Attack on Side-4_


End file.
